My Beloved Brother, Luhan Hyung
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ditinggal pergi Luhan ke China? HunHan is real. Love, Family and friendship. FF EXO - RnR please


**Main Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Suho**

**Support Cast :**

**All Member EXO**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Little Humor, Family**

**Author : RirinCross**

**Disclaimer : All Member EXO is mine~ *plak* This story original by me… For HunHan couple ^^**

**Let's enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

"Ish.. kenapa susah sekali sih.." desis seorang namja manis sambil tetap membolak-balikkan benda di tangannya. Ia memutarnya ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan, ke belakang, namun rotasi itu tak menimbulkan sesuatu yang bagus, permainan itu tetap saja tidak terselesaikan.

"Aku sebal!" sungutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya sesosok pria kecil, mungil, namun tampan sambil menatap tak mengerti pada namja yang bernama asli Sehun itu.

"Suho hyung… kau bisa bantu aku selesaikan permainan ini?" Sehun mengulurkan benda yang sedari tadi membuatnya emosi. Seperangkat rubik dengan angka-angka tak beraturan dan kacau balau, artinya pemain sebelum ini tak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Suho mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap benda itu. Oh my God, jangan berikan dia permainan seperti itu, walaupun dia kecil imut dan unyil dia tetap tak akan bisa melakakukannya, karena sejujurnya namja ini juga tak lebih baik daripada Sehun saat menyusunnya. "Ehehehe… Aku-" Suho belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun sudah ada yang menginterupsi.

"Junmyun-sshi… Pelatih memanggilmu," kata sebuah suara kecil merdu dari namja yang juga kecil, imut, dan berparas tampan menggemaskan itu. Xi Lu Han.

"Oh iya, aku ada janji dengan pelatih." Suho tepok jidat. Dia kemudian menatap penuh minta maaf pada Sehun. "Mianhae Hun-ah, kau susun saja sendiri ne?" Sehun langsung berwajah muram mendengar Suho mengatakan itu. Harapannya untuk memecahkan mainan ini pupus sudah saat melihat kepergian Suho.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Sehun masih memasang wajah juteknya seperti biasa. Namun, Luhan tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Mereka saat itu masih belum terlalu akrab.

"Rubik…" jawab Sehun juga dengan berhati-hati. Dia memakai bahasa Korea, karena ia tidak bisa bahasa China.

"Ah. Rubik?" Luhan meyakinkan. Sehun mengangguk. "Boleh kucoba?" Sehun tak yakin, ia masih belum akrab dengan namja di depannya ini, tapi membiarkannya mencoba menyusun permainan gila ini apa salahnya?

"Silahkan…"

Tak sampai 2 menit Luhan memutar balikkan susunan permainan itu, ia kemudian berkata, "Selesai.." dengan tersenyum.

Sehun menganga tak percaya melihat hasil kerja Luhan. "Ba..bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Cari titik acuannya maka permainan seperti itu akan mudah." Luhan tersenyum. "Sudah ya, sampai jumpa." Luhan memberikan isyarat lalu ia berbalik hendak kembali ke tempat latihan.

"Tunggu…" desis Sehun di balik punggung namja imut itu.

Luhan terpaksa menghentikan kakinya.

"Lu..han hyung.. Terima kasih!" teriaknya senang. Semua orang disana langsung menatap aneh pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat kekanakan itu. Sedangkan Luhan malah tersenyum semakin lebar. "No problem…" balasnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

**~XXX~**

Tak terasa, lama sudah mereka bersama dan berlatih bersama. Sehun yang memang sangat pendiam dan pemalu itu entah kenapa justru sangat penasaran dengan sosok Luhan yang easy going. Sejak menyelesaikan permainan rubik sialan itu, Luhan telah menjadi hyung no 1 favoritnya! Dan kini mereka malah menjadi sahabat dekat! Sehun nyaman bersama Luhan walau banyak perbedaan diantara mereka.

Xi Lu Han adalah warga asal China, dan ia trainee di SM beberapa tahun ini setelah trainee Ex-Change sebelumnya di JYP. Sedangkan Oh Se Hun, warga asli Korea yang juga sama-sama trainee SM, namun ia lebih muda 4 tahun daripada Luhan yang merupakan 90 line. Beda kewarganegaraan, beda usia, dan beda pandangan tak masalah bagi mereka dan ini justru membuat mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain.

Menjelang debut mereka, Luhan dan Sehun semakin sibuk. Namun kesibukan itu tak menyurutkan persahabatan mereka, justru karena pengalaman inilah membuat mereka semakin dekat. Sehun sering menanyakan banyak hal pada Luhan termasuk soal latihan walau kadang terjadi misscom karena perbedaan pengertian dalam pengucapan bahasa, namun itu tak menjadi kendala. Biasanya Luhan yang harus terus berbahasa Korea, namun ternyata Sehun tak tinggal diam, dia juga mulai belajar bahasa China untuk mengimbangi Luhan.

"Baiklah… Seperti yang telah diputuskan, kalian akan menjadi sebuah grup baru bernama EXO!" teriak seorang pria tengah baya dengan dihadiri ke-12 orang yang langsung senang saat mendengar itu. Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, sedangkan Luhan mengacungkan jempol tanda ia menyukai hal ini. Ternyata mereka satu kelompok!

"Tapi…." Kalimat ini membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatap kembali pada pria paruh baya itu. "EXO akan dibagi menjadi dua bagian.."

Hening sejenak. Sehun mencoba mencerna perkataan bosnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya sajangnim?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Kai.

"Nanti EXO akan menjadi EXO K dan EXO M. K untuk Korea dan M untuk Mandarin…" belum selesai orang itu bicara tiba-tiba Sehun menginterupsi.

"Jadi kami akan terpisah?" Sehun mengatakan itu dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya, memang itulah tujuan grup ini di bentuk. Satu untuk pasar Korea dan satu lagi untuk pasar China. Untuk pengumuman anggota masing-masing grup akan diberitahukan seminggu lagi, sekarang kalian kembalilah ke asrama dan beristirahatlah," ujar pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan namja tampan itu yang masih mempunyai banyak pertanyaan.

"Jadi dari kita ber-12 ini akan dibagi dua?" tanya Suho. Luhan mengangkat bahu, namun konsentrasinya teralih saat ia melihat sang pelatih melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Namja itu kemudian pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Namja-namja itu hendak membubarkan diri, tapi suatu suara menghentikan mereka. Suara sesenggukkan itu. Semua mata langsung menatap pada Sehun, member paling muda di antara kumpulan namja-namja itu. Ya, namja manis itu menangis.

**~XXX~**

"Kim Joon Myun, Do Kyung Soo, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In, Byun Baek Hyun dan…"

Sehun menahan nafas. Itu sudah 5 nama yang disebut, ia tidak ingin berada disana. Ia ingin bersama hyung tercintanya, ia berharap nama itu bukan dirinya. Sementara itu Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Sehunnie.. kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memegang kening Sehun. Tidak panas tapi namja ini berkeringat dingin.

"Oh Se Hoon, masuk ke dalam EXO K…" Suara itu melengkapi penderitaan Sehun. Namja itu langsung lemas.

"Kau masuk EXO K Sehunnie.. Selamat. Ah tapi keringatmu banyak sekali~" Luhan semakin khawatir.

"Lalu untuk EXO M, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Min Seok, Kim Jong Dae, Zhang Yi Xing, dan terakhir adalah.. Xi Lu Han…"

Semua langsung bertepuk tangan. Sementara itu Luhan malah terlihat tak percaya. Ya tentu saja dia sangat senang, Cina adalah negara asalnya, ia pasti senang kembali pulang. Benar begitu kan? Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan tersenyum tipis. 'Hyung, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia,' bisiknya tanpa suara di saat Luhan memeluknya erat.

**~XXX~**

Akhirnya hari yang dinanti datang juga. Hari dimana mereka akan debut setelah 100 hari ini mencoba menyebarkan seluruh energi yang mereka miliki kepada semua penggemar. EXO telah mengadakan showcase beberapa waktu lalu di Korea dan di China. Pertunjukkan yang sangat sukses dan menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing dari diri mereka. Saat itulah Sehun terus memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bersama dengan Luhan. Baik saat showcase, wawancara, maupun di bandara Sehun tak ingin lepas dari Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.. kenapa kau semakin manja?" =.=

"Aku ingin seperti ini~ Tidak bolehkah hyung?" ujar Sehun sambil mengamit tangan Luhan kemanapun ia berjalan. Ini masih dibandara, sepulang mereka showcase.

Luhan mendecak, namun ia sebenarnya memang tak mempermasalahkannya. Justru Luhan malah menggandeng Sehun seperti menggandeng adik kecilnya.

"Lho, dimana yang lain?" Luhan tampak kebingungan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti hyungnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua darimana saja?" Suho tampak terengah. Ia segera menyeret dua orang itu pada rombongan kembali.

"Mianhae.. tadi kami tertinggal.." jawab Luhan polos. Suho hanya mendecak. Ia masih melihat Luhan menggandeng Sehun dengan erat.

"Kalian berdua kenapa makin hari makin lengket terus sih?" celetuknya.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau iri?" balas Sehun tak terduga. Luhan kaget sang magnae itu berani bicara seperti itu pada hyungnya.

"Ya, bukan begitu…" =.=

"Dia memang iri, kau tak punya couple kan hyung?" celetuk Chan Yeol sambil menggandeng Baek Hyun. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. "Kami teman sejati!" teriak mereka diiringi munculnya empat tanda siku-siku di pelipis Suho, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh dongsaengnya.

Sementara itu Kris sedang menasehati Tao agar menuruti perkataannya. Sedangkan Kai sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Dio, teman sekamarnya. Suho mendesah, ia memang tak punya pasangan untuk diajak berbagi.

"Hyung… ada apa?" tanya Chen prihatin, dengan Xiumin dan Lay sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa kawan, jangan diam begitu saja, ayo jalan~" ajak Xiu Min. Hal ini membuat Suho tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak sendiri, masih ada yang lain. Biarkan saja anak-anak kecil itu mengejeknya, yang jelas ia tak akan gentar. 'Tunggu saja pembalasan dari Leader Suho,' pikir Suho dalam hati.

**~XXX~**

**7 April 2012**

Dan hari yang Sehun takutkan datang juga. Hari dimana ia akan berpisah dengan Luhan, hyung kesayangannya. Hari ini adalah satu hari sebelum hari debut mereka. Namun, EXO M harus melakukan penerbangan ke Cina sehari sebelumnya, yaitu 7 April 2012, dan itu adalah hari ini.

Sehun berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh mukanya yang tampak sayu. Lingkaran hitam terlihat sedikit mewarnai wajah tampannya. Benar sekali, tadi malam ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia sedih, namun ia juga senang kalau Luhan senang. Luhan sudah lama tak kembali ke negeri asalnya, seharusnya ia senang sang hyung kesayangannya itu dapat kembali, tapi ada sisi dimana ia tak suka dengan hal itu. Luhan adalah orang yang memahaminya. Ia adalah sosok yang mengayomi Sehun selama mereka menjadi trainee bersama. Luhan tempat berbagi segala hal bagi Sehun. Dan jujur, Sehun menganggap Luhan sudah seperti hyung kandungnya sendiri, mereka seperti telah mempunyai ikatan kuat dengan benang merah yang tak terlihat namun terkait erat. Sehun tak ingin Luhan pergi, tidak ingin.

"Arghhh!" teriaknya sambil memukul kaca kamar mandi. Hal ini membuat Suho teman sekamarnya langsung terbangun.

"Sehun… Ada apa?"

"Hyung…." bisiknya penuh kepiluan. Suho tertegun. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa masalah dari magnaenya ini.

**~XXX~**

Luhan telah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Semua member juga telah menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, terutama Xiu Min, dia memang yang paling rajin. Sementara itu Lay malah sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Luhan menatap jam dinding. 3 jam sebelum keberangkatan mereka menuju China.

EXO M akan terbang ke China pukul 10 KST. Dan mereka akan segera ke asrama baru yang telah dipersiapkan oleh agensy mereka di Cina. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Ayo sarapan~~" terdengar teriakan semangat Yi Xing alias Lay dari arah ruang makan. Luhan segera bangkit, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kemudian Luhan menatap sebuah bingkai foto, dimana ia dan Sehun sedang berpose bersama. Foto lucu yang diambil di showcase kemarin.

Sehun, ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Tanpa banyak berkata Luhan kemudian menyobek selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah selesai, ia segera berlari keluar, bukan untuk sarapan.

"Luhan.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris yang sudah siap di meja makan dengan hidangan khas buatan Lay di depannya. Namun Luhan tak menjawab panggilannya. Kris hanya bisa mendecak.

"Eh? Kenapa brokoliku bertambah!" Kris melirik ke arah Tao di sampingnya, anak itu pura-pura sibuk makan. Kris mendecak, lalu ia segera menyuapkan brokoli pada Tao yang tadi memang mencuri-curi waktu menaruh makanan itu di saat Kris sedang sibuk menegur Luhan.

"Tidak mau.. Aku tak mau hyung…" tolak Tao mentah-mentah. Ia benci brokoli.

"Ini milikmu kan? Habiskan! Kalau perlu nanti ditambah dengan punya hyung tak apa, aku rela…"

"Tidak.. Kau kan tidak suka juga, kenapa memaksaku…" pekik Tao. Wajahnya kini memucat. Namun makanan itu telah mendarat di mulutnya. Kris terlihat puas.

"Kau lebih butuh gizi dari makanan ini, jadi sekarang tambah lagi ya?"

Tao menggeleng pucat. Ia benar-benar mual sekarang.

**~XXX~**

TOK TOK TOK…

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 12.

Suho muncul dari balik pintu itu. Ia terkejut. "Luhan?"

"Ne…"

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan hari ini?" tanya Suho masih terkejut.

"Sudah beres. ehm… Boleh aku bertemu Sehun?" tanyanya sambil mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah sayang sekali. Sehun masih tidur.. " jawab Suho menyesal. Luhan terlihat kecewa.

Ya, Suho telah dapat membuat anak itu tertidur dan melepaskan sejenak beban pikirannya.

"Apa mau kubangunkan?" Suho sedikit merasa bersalah.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ia tak mau mengusik adik kesayangannya itu. "Tidak perlu." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Berikan ini padanya," ujar Luhan sambil menyodorkan selembar amplop berwarna biru itu. Suho menerimanya.

"Ehm… Ada satu lagi…" ujar Luhan sebelum ia pergi.

"Ne?"

"Tolong, jaga Sehun ya.. Aku mohon…" Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk. Namja itu kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Suho tertegun masih dengan amplop biru tergenggam erat di tangannya.

**~XXX~**

Sehun membuka matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening. Namun ia berusaha bangun. Ia tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Dio. Ia ternyata ada di kamar itu.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau sakit. Sekarang minum sup ginseng ini dulu supaya kau lebih sehat," tawarnya.

"Suho hyung dimana?" Sehun bertanya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Dio.

Belum sempat Dio menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Aku disini…" desis suara yang ia kenal itu. Suho terlihat mencopot topi dan jaket bepergiannya.

"Kau darimana hyung?" tanya Sehun tanpa curiga. "Ah dan sekarang jam berapa?" Sehun tampak linglung. Ia melihat ke kanan ke kiri, padahal jam dinding kamar tepat di hadapannya.

"Jam 11 siang…" jawab Dio perlahan.

"Jam 11? Kenapa sudah siang sekali?" Sehun kemudian bangkit. "Aku mau mandi dan menemui Luhan hyung, dia berjanji akan main rubik bersamaku, kali ini aku akan mengalahkannya!" jawab Sehun semangat.

Dio hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk ginsengnya saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Sementara itu Suho langsung terdiam mematung di tempat.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa wajah kalian aneh begitu?"

"Sehunnie.."

"Suho hyung, hyungideul EXO M sudah berangkat ya?" Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lalu Baek Hyun, Kai, dan Chan Yeol muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah cemberut. "Mengapa tak memberitahu kami?"

"Iya… Curang. Padahal kami juga ingin ikut mengantar mereka ke bandara…" lanjut Chan Yeol.

Suho tampak bingung. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sementara itu ia kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun yang tampak berdiri kaku di tempat dengan pandangan kosong.

"Mereka telah pergi?"

**~XXX~**

Perlahan Sehun membuka amplop biru itu. Amplop dengan beberapa gambar animasi lucu. Itu animasi buatan hyung tersayangnya itu sendiri.

Sepucuk surat ia temukan di dalamnya dengan sebuah gelang lucu. Sehun tersenyum, ini favoritnya. Hyungnya tahu saja apa yang ia suka. Meskipun bertubuh kecil, dia bisa bersikap sangat dewasa daripada dirinya yang punya tubuh besar namun masih kekanakan dan sangat manja, walaupun ini juga karena faktor umur.

Perlahan Sehun membuka surat itu. Sebelumnya ia memang tak berniat membukanya. Ia takut. Ia pasti akan menangis lagi saat membacanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini semenjak kepergian Luhan ke China ia larut dalam kesedihan. Seluruh hyungnya di EXO K pun telah berusaha menghiburnya namun tiada hasil. Sehun masih saja mengurung diri di kamar. Walaupun ia tetap melaksanakan latihan seperti biasa, dan tampil untuk debut stage mereka, namun Sehun setelah selesai melakukan semua itu ia pasti akan mengunci diri di kamar. Dan resikonya adalah, Suho terpaksa harus numpang di kamar Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol karena ia tak bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Kasihan sekali leader kita satu ini, tapi nasibnya memang seperti itu.

Seluruh lembaran surat itu telah terbuka. Tampaklah tulisan hangul imut walaupun buruk rupa menyapa Sehun. Jelas sekali itu tulisan milik Luhan yang pas-pasan di baca namun dikerjakan dengan penuh curahan keringat. "Menulis hangul itu lebih sulit daripada menulis pinyin…" Luhan pernah mengeluhkan tentang itu pada Sehun.

"Tapi hyung, Hangul lebih simple…" timpal Sehun menanggapinya. Luhan hanya cemberut kalau Sehun mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya yang Sehun katakan itu memang benar bukan? Huruf Hangul itu memang lebih sederhana daripada Huruf China.

_Dear Sehun dongsaengku yang paling manja…_

"Kau juga hyungku yang paling menyebalkan…" cibir Sehun. Entah mengapa sudut matanya mulai memanas walaupun itu baru kalimat pembuka dari surat biru itu.

_Pasti kau sedang cemberut disana bukan? Haha_

_Tersenyumlah Sehun-ah. Senyummu itu bisa menyebarkan energi pada banyak orang… _

"Ya, aku sudah berusaha melakukannya hyung. Bukankah ini kalimat yang sudah ribuan kali kau katakan padaku?" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

_Sehun, aku tahu rasanya begitu cepat, meskipun memang belum lama kita saling mengenal tapi hyung benar-benar sangat senang bisa mempunyai dongsaeng sepertimu. Sehunn-ah, kau adalah dongsaeng yang paling hyung sayang, kau harus bangkit dan menjalani hari-harimu dengan tawa dan senyum seperti biasa. Jangan kalut dan galau dengan masalah di sekitarmu. Kau itu kuat. Kau bisa menghadapinya walau sendiri. Walau tanpa hyung di sisimu._

Tak terasa, buliran bening meleleh dari sudut mata Sehun. Selama ini memang Luhan lah yang selalu melindungi Sehun dari bully yang dilakukan oleh hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Luhan itu seperti malaikat bagi Sehun. Luhan itu malaikat penjaga yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya, itulah yang diyakini Sehun setelah selama ini ia mengenal Luhan.

_Hey boy, pasti kau menangis setelah membaca tulisan di atas. Jangan menangis. Kau namja, jangan cengeng seperti itu =.=_

_Aku memberikan nasihat untuk didengarkan, bukan ditangisi. Okey?_

Sehun segera menghapus air matanya. Luhan memang benar-benar sangat memahaminya.. "Arraseo hyung…" Lalu ia segera melanjutkan membaca.

_Aku tak akan berkata banyak lagi karena tulisanku pun pasti akan sulit dimengerti kalau terlalu banyak. Pesan terakhirku, kau harus patuh pada Suho hyung. Jangan banyak melawan, kalau aku mendapat laporan kenakalanmu dari dia aku tak akan mau bermain rubik lagi denganmu._

"Ya hyung! Kau tega sekali padaku!" Sehun tampak sewot. Namun ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Baik-baik disana ya.. Jadilah anak patuh. Baiklah, sepertinya tintaku mau habis. *ngeles*_

_Hyung sayang padamu Sehun-ah ^^ Jaga diri ya.. Bye…_

"Aku juga sangat sayang padamu hyung…."

_Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu saat di China nanti…._

_Best regard_

_Xi Lu Han, hyungmu yang paling tampan~_

Sehun terisak. Ia menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Hyung.. kita adalah satu. Kita akan bertemu lagi hyung, aku janji akan menjaga diri. Kau juga sehat-sehatlah disana… Salam sayang dari dongsaengmu yang manja ini…"

**~OWARI~**

**Persahabatan sejati HunHan itu nyata dan murni. HunHan is real! Jangan pisahkan mereka T_T *cakar punggung Kris***

**Sekarang akhirnya mereka bareng lagi~~ senengnya .**

**Oke… Saya harap read and reviewnya yah~~ Coment please.. Supaya saya tau apa kekurangan saya dan apa yang perlu diperbaiki… Sampai jumpa di FF saya selanjutnya? Gamsha ^^ *bow with kris**


End file.
